The Not So Cliche Family Portrait
by Number One Dork
Summary: This is a story about Luke and Lorelai’s family. Ok, please read and review. This is an AU, just something that came to mind and I thought that it'd be fun to write, and I love writing.
1. Chapter 1

**Please read this to understand:**

**This is a story about Luke and Lorelai's family. The scenario is that Luke and Lorelai got together when Lorelai first moved to Stars Hollow. Rory is going to Yale, and she is dating Logan, so that part of the story hasn't changed much, but she is still in college. Luke and Lorelai also have two other kids, Sara and Matt. Sara is extremely rebellious. Rory and Sara never got along. Matt and Sara get along on occasion. Matt and Rory really get along. This story mostly focuses on Sara. The year is 2005 which makes Lorelai 37 and Luke 40. Rory is 21. Sara is 16 (eleventh grade)…she was born on August 7, 1991. Matt is 14 (ninth grade)…He was born on January 19, 1992.**

_Beep, beep, beep…._An alarm clock ran through the room. The clock read 6:30, "Ugh…" An arm popped out from under the blanket and hit the snooze button.

-Nine minutes later-

_Beep, beep, beep…._The alarm clock sounded again. This time, an arm and a red-haired head popped up as well. "God, dammit."

The girl got up and sulked down the stairs She saw her mom at the table, reading the paper. "Morning Sara!" Lorelai chirped when she popped her head up from the computer.

"What the hell are you doing up this morning?" Sara questioned. Walking over to the food closet and grabbed the Fruit Loops, "And why are you happy….did you get lucky last night mom, because that could explain those annoying thumps I was hearing across the hall, and maybe a couple of….?" She continued while getting a bowl and the milk.

"Sara!" Lorelai rolled her eyes. "No, I am up and happy this morning because you guys are going to school."

"Oh, great mom, nice to know you love us." Sara mumbled, while pouring the Fruit Loops and milk into the bowl.

Lorelai rolled her eyes. "_And_…I don't have to work today. Luke is also taking the day off, so we get the whole house to ourselves." Sara sat at the table and took a bite of her cereal.

After swallowing the spoonful of cereal, Sara said, "Oh, right. So basically you're happy because you couldn't get lucky last night, so you're gonna take the time to get lucky today. The things adults do for sex." Sara joked.

"Exactly." Lorelai joked back.

"Ewww! Mom! Now why would you tell me that?" Sara laughed. "Where's dad? Is he out getting condoms."

Lorelai rolled her eyes. "No, he's upstairs getting dressed."

"Oh, what's the point of getting dressed if he's just gonna take it all of anyway."

"Sara!" Lorelai snapped, getting annoyed.

"Sorry." They sat in silence for a few second, then Sara spoke again. "Is Ror-" She started but was interrupted.

"Morning mom!" Matt said loudly while walking into the kitchen.

Sara flinched at his tone. "Geez Matt, mind talking at a normal level. And what about me?"

"Err…what about you?" A confused Matt asked.

"You never said good morning to me." Sara said.

"Oh, right sorry. My mistake. Good morning, Sara, the sister that gets on my nerves."

"Much better!"

"Can I have coffee this morning mom?" Matt asked.

"Sure but don't tell your dad." Lorelai said and Matt walked over to the coffee pot.

"That's gonna kill you one day." Sara said and got up from the table and put her bowl in the sink.

"And you would care….why?" Matt said.

"Hmmm…." Sara thought. "I'm out."

"Don't start a fight this morning." Lorelai said.

"Whatever. I'm going to take a shower." Sara said.

-20 Minutes Later-

Sara walked out of the bathroom, showered and dressed. Lorelai was still sitting at the table reading the paper. Matt was also sitting there talking to Luke about sports.

"Aren't we just all a happy family." Sara said.

"Come, sit, join this happy family." Lorelai said.

"No thanks. I think I'll pass. I'm gonna go over to Michelle's. Her brother is gonna drive us today." Sara said.

"Alright, be home by six. Rory is coming home and we're all gonna go out to dinner." Lorelai said.

"Yippy." Sara said in pretend excitement, then walked towards the door.

"I guess it's not true when the say absence makes the heart grow fonder." Lorelai said.

"Yeah…." Luke replied.


	2. Chapter 2

**lackinglime123- Thank you for pointing that out to me. When I first began writing this story, their ages were 14 and 13. I changed them and forgot to change the years. Sorry. **

**So yes. Sara was born in 1989. Matt was born in 1991. Once again I apologize for my mistake.**

**And I thank you all for reviewing and I'm happy to hear that you find my story enjoyable.**

**And another thing before you read on…**

**This story is kind of about sibling relationships. Mother/father/daughter relationships. Friendship. Stuff like that. There will also be some conflict in Luke and Lorelai's relationship. Not every relationship is as perfect as it seems. It explores heartbreak, rebellion, and heartbreak. This is just some stuff that you can look forward to. I'm not exactly sure where I am going with the story, but I will find out when I get there.**

**I am very busy with school and swimming right now, so don't expect immediate updates. Usually I get a shitload of homework and it takes along time to finish it. I am in ninth grade, which is my first year of high school and I still have to get used to having homework in _every_ class _every_ day. So be patient. **

**And now for Chapter 2.**

-At the school-

Sara walks out of her homeroom class and starts walking down the hall. "Sara! Sara!" A girl comes running up behind her.

"Steph!" They hug. "How was your summer?" She says as they break the hug.

"Let's just say that I had more than a great summer."

"Did you get arrested again?" Sara asked accusingly.

"You are never gonna live that down are you?" Stephanie rolled her eyes.

"No. It's too much fun to tease you on it." Sara laughed. "And since you never returned my calls or kept in touch or anything, I came to the conclusion that you either fell of the face of the planet, or that you teamed up with Megan and decided to hate me."

"Never ever….EVER, suggest something like that again. I was in Japan visiting my aunt and uncle all summer and they wouldn't allow long distance phone calls. Sorry…"

"Nah, don't worry about it." Sara said. "So, Japan, wow! Did you have fun?"

"Eh, it was ok. All I had to do there was visit with my aunt and uncle and my five year old cousin. But the good part was is that my brother and parents stayed here."

"Yeah, but your brother is hot."

"Ugh….don't make me puke." Stephanie said. "I see you finally talked your dad into letting you get your hair dyed." She took some strands into her hand. "Red. I like it!"

"Yeah. I had a choice between blonde highlights or red lowlights. I chose the lowlights. I don't think that I could live with being another blonde on the face of this earth." They both laughed. "Let me see your schedule."

"Ok." Stephanie dug into her pocket and grabbed out the white piece of paper. They compared them.

"No classes together. That sucks." Sara slouched.

"Yeah. But we have lunch together!" Stephanie said.

"Yeah, we do have that. Where is your locker?" Sara asked.

"Um, it's by the library." Stephanie answered. "Are your parents still thinking about making you go to that school in Hartford that Rory went to?"

"Yeah, um, I have to get to my next class." Sara said, not really wanting to touch on the subject.

"Alright….since we have a half-day, I'll meet you at your dad's diner after school."

"K, bye." Sara walked away from her friend and rant o her second class because she knew that she was going to be late if she walked.

-In the Diner that Afternoon-

Sara walked into the diner. Lorelai was sitting at the counter and Luke walked out of the kitchen. "Oh yay." Luke said sarcastically as he watched the group of sixteen-year-olds enter the diner.

"Hey mom, dad." Sara said as she walked up to the counter. "I thought that you were gonna take the day off." She said to her father.

"Caesar had an emergency." He replied.

"Oh." Sara said and Luke walked into the kitchen.

"How was school?" Lorelai asked.

"Oh, you know. Nothing special. I have all of my classes with the bitchy cheerleaders." Sara said and rolled her eyes.

"I see." Lorelai said. "Guess what I found in the mail this morning." She continued excitedly.

"Um…..did my guitar come in yet?" Sara asked.

"No……Your Chilton acceptance letter!" Lorelai said, and then dug into her purse to grab the giant envelope. It amazed Sara that her mother carried around a purse that big, yet still looks cool with it.

"Oh." Sara said, and then slouched into the stool next to her mother.

"I know, I know. You don't want to go to the school. But it's a great opportunity and you are very smart. You would do great and you would be challenged more if you went to this school. We aren't going to make you go to the school, but you should take the night to think about it."

"Um, ok. I'll _think_ about it. But don't get your hopes up."

"Ok! Good."

"I'm gonna go hang with my friends now." Sara said than walked over to the table that all of her friends were sitting at.

"Oh, hey…what's that big brown thing that you got right there shorty?" Natalie asked. Sara was shorter than the rest of her friends so she has the nickname of shorty.

"Apparently it's my Chilton acceptance letter." She said.

"Oh, hey let me see it!" Stephanie grabbed the envelope from her hand. "Are they making you go?"

"No, mom said that I could choose if I wanted to go on my own."

"You can't leave us. There would be nobody to kick Megan's ass." A boy came up from behind Sara, hugged her and lifted her off of her feet.

"Eric. Put me down, my dad will kill you." She laughed.

"Mmhmm. I'm sure he will." He also laughed and put her down. "Don't leave us for that rich asshole, pep school."

"Yeah, you can't leave us here. We can't be the outcasts of the school without you." Michelle said.

"Yeah!" Everyone began saying.

Sara laughed. "Come on guys. I probably won't go. You all know that I hate that stupid school."

The door jingled and a scream came from across the diner. "Mommy!"

"Rory!" Lorelai also screamed and ran to her daughter. They hugged for a few seconds then settled down. They took a seat at the counter. "How was your trip to Europe with your boyfriend?"

"Not as fun as when we all went, but it was fun." Rory answered.

"Great answer!" Lorelai said.

"Where are my siblings?" Rory asked excitedly.

"Well, your sister is over there at the table with her friends. And Matt is not here."

"I'm gonna go see if I can get Sara to talk to me." She said, than walked over to the table that Sara was sitting at. She put her hands on her sister's eyes. "Guess who?"

"Hmmm. I don't know. Would it be the only person on the face of the earth that would scream like that just to be seeing her mother?"

"Yup! How was your first day at school?" She said, grabbing a chair and taking a seat next to her sister.

"Unpleasantly boring." Sara replied nonchalantly.

"Come on be positive. Your favorite sister is back from Europe!"

"Would that also be my _only_ sister? Or wait, you must be talking about my long lost twin."

"And I see that we haven't changed much." Rory said, then grabbed the brown envelope from her Sara's hands. "Oh my God! You got accepted!"

Sara rolled her eyes. "Yeah…."

"This is so great! Wow. This is really great, Sara."

"Yeah…sure…"

"Rory! Hey, I didn't see you come in." Luke said and Rory got up and hugged him.

"Oh, really? How could you miss it? There was a marching band and everything." Sara said sarcastically.

Rory and Luke walked over to the counter and started talking with Lorelai.

Michelle looked at Sara, "I know you don't get along with your sister but you were really bitchy right there. Bitchier than normal."

"Yeah well, the only reason that people want me to go to that stupid school is because I get good grades and since I get good grades, I am expected to go to this stupid school. I am expected to live up to whatever Rory does. The only reason that I got accepted is because Rory went there. And every time that Rory comes home, that's all that people talk about. _Rory this, Rory that._ It's sickening and I'm sick of being expected to _be_ Rory. It's like I'm invisible when she is here, and when she isn't here, I am still invisible. The only one who I actually feel _knows_ me and really gets me, is mom. And that's only because I think that she sees herself as a teenager, in me. But the rest of my family doesn't see me as me, they see me as a mini-Rory with a twist." Sara ranted. She was quiet enough that her family didn't hear her, but loud enough that everyone who was meant to hear it could hear it.

"Mini-Rory with a twist. Last year it was Rory-Gone-Wild." Eric said and the group laughed.

"Make fun all you want, but you don't live in my world."

"Yeah and we all have are problem in our family's. Look at my family. I live with my grandparents because my dad is in rehab and my mom left me when I was five." Stephanie said.

Sara nodded. "Come on Shorty. Cheer up. Things could be worse." Michelle comforted. "Think of yourself as lucky."

"Ok…if you consider that lucky."

Lorelai came up behind Sara, "Sara, we are gonna scratch the dinner idea tonight. Your grandmother found out that she was home, actually Rory told her, and we are going to go to the Gilmore house for dinner."

"Do….,"

"Yes. You have to go. You can hang with your friends until five, come home and get ready. The dinner is at seven."

"How much would you love me if I wore my Pantera shirt?"

"Hmmm…a lot! See you later babe." Lorelai said then walked away.

"Great. I have to go to my grandparents now." Sara sulked.

"Don't you usually skip those things?" Michelle asked.

"Yeah, but apparently I _have_ to go to this one."

"Didn't you get in a fight with your grandmother the last time you went?"

"Yeah, but that was stupid. She wanted to meet Jeremy. I say that I have one boyfriend and she assumes that I am actually in a relationship with the guy. Apparently, it is impossible to just _date_ a guy." Sara rolled her eyes. "We should go throw stones at the cheerleaders."

"Ooo, hey, that'll be fun." Eric laughed.

"Go find a stone now, because here they come." Stephanie pointed to the group of girls and guys walking into the diner.

**Ok. This is where I ended this chapter. Feedback would be great.**

**Chapter 3: Sara gets in a hissing contest with the 'cheerleaders.' Then there is the dinner with Emily and Richard. We will also see whether or not Sara decides to go to Chilton. There will be a little more Luke/Lorelai fluff in the next chapter also.**


	3. Chapter 3

**brown-eyed-beauty87****- Rory's boyfriend is Logan.  I said that in the first chapter. ;) If you do not like Logan, I apologize, but I do like Logan. There shall not be that much of Rory and him in the story anyway. I will add little tidbits of them in it occasionally, but it is not what this story is based on.  **

**The beginning of this chapter might piss you off, but it gets better. At least I hope it does. Anyway, enjoy. :D **

"Great." Sara rolled her eyes as a group of people walked into the diner.

"Don't get in a fight with them again. It's not worth it Sara." Michelle said.

"Well if they start rumors about me again this year, there will be more than arguing this time." Sara said.

The group walked up to the counter. Luke looked up to see who it was. "Hello Mr. Danes!" One of the girls said innocently.

Luke looked over at Sara. He knew that his daughter and her friends and the people standing in front of him had issues with each other. "What do you want?" He asked in his ordering tone.

"Just coffee for all of us." The same girl said.

"Ok, um, take a seat somewhere and I will get to you when your coffee is ready." He turned and went into the kitchen.

The girl looked around. "Let's go sit over there." The girl pointed to a table close to the one that Sara and her friends were sitting at.

"Oh great." Sara said when she saw the group start walking over here.

"Be nice Sara." Michelle said when the group sat down at the table next to them.

"Fine, but if they start talki…" Sara started but was cut of by Eric's hand on her mouth.

"Shut up, they can hear you." He whispered, but didn't take his hand off so Sara bit him. "Owww, that hurt."

"Don't put your hand on my mouth and I won't bite you again." She laughed.

"Eric!" One of the girl's from the other group exclaimed out of the blue.

He looked at her, "Um, what?"

"You are going to try out for the football team this year again, right?"

He laughed, "Probably not."

"Why? We need you on the team. You were the best on the team last year and everyone else trying out this year sucks."

"I just don't want to. You will have to manage without me, sorry Megan." Eric said.

"Are you sure that you're not trying out for the team just because your stupid friends don't want you to?" Megan said with a grunt.

Before Eric even had time to even respond to that, Sara stood up. "Do you like to start shit or something Megan?"

"Now what gave you that idea?"

"I swear to God, this year, if you start anything I will rip your head off."

"Sara!" Michelle hissed.

"Is that a threat?" Megan asked eyes wide in fake surprise.

Sara took a moment and counted to ten then took a big breath. "You know, you're not even worth it. I am just going to leave."

Megan laughed. "Whatever." With that last remark, Sara passed Megan and went out of the diner. Eric, Michelle, and Stephanie followed.

Eric laughed. "I love how you just walked out on her like that. That was great."

Sara laughed back. "Yeah well, she isn't worth my dad beating me."

"Your dad would never do that." Stephanie rolled her eyes.

"And obviously you haven't seen him when I am walking in the door at two in the morning or getting in the shower at one in the morning while blaring Godsmack." Sara joked.

"No, but I have seen him at three in the morning when you were rocking out to Metallica on your air-guitar." Stephanie shot back. "He didn't seem too happy then."

Sara, Michelle, and Eric all laughed. "Oh my God. When did you see that?"

"On New Year's Eve when we were all spending the night at your house." Stephanie laughed. "Although, at that point it was past New Year's Eve."

"Oh my God. I remember that. I was so trashed at that party. I had to avoid my parents the next day so that they didn't know I had a hangover."

"I remember that, you were sneaking Smirnoff and Jell-O-shots all night. You were very sneaky." Michelle laughed.

Sara laughed. "I was very proud of myself."

"You were proud of getting drunk and having a hangover?" Eric rolled his eyes.

"No I was proud of being able to keep it on the down-low."

He rolled his eyes. "Your cousin would be so proud of you."

They all laughed. "Jess is my hero." Sara said.

"I have to get home, bye Steph, Mich, Shorty." Eric said.

"Bye Eric." All three girls said at once.

"So what are we gonna do now?" Michelle asked as Eric turned around and walked away.

"I think that I am going to head home as well." Sara said. "See if I can find something extremely offensive to wear to dinner tonight. Possibly an anti-Bush t-shirt or maybe something really risqué. A belly-shirt perhaps. Maybe even a tube-top. Or you know what would be really great….if I wore my bathing suit."

"Oh God…" Michelle laughed. "Bye Sara. We'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye Steph, Mich. And yes you will see me tomorrow."

"Bye Sara." Stephanie said. Sara turned around and started to walk away.

"Hey!" Michelle yelled. "Give that whole Chilton thing some good thought. You deserve to go to a great school. You are always working your ass off for your grades."

"You're not supposed to support that, you're supposed to want me to stay here and go to school with you."

"Yeah, but it is a great opportunity for you. I could never get accepted to such a prestigious school. If you have the chance, take it."

"You are always the sensible, Michelle."

"I'd have to agree with Michelle on this one," Stephanie jumped in, "Think about it."

"Ugh, I will." Sara said, obviously aggravated at her friends' persistence.

"Bye Sara."

**At the House**

"MOM!" Lorelai heard from upstairs.

"WHAT!" She yelled back.

"COME UP HERE!"

Lorelai ran up the stairs and into Sara's room. "Whatcha' want?" She asked her daughter.

"Have you seen my 'Send Bush to Mars' shirt?"

"I think I distinctly remember your father hiding it somewhere." Lorelai laughed.

"Well where did he hide it?"

"I don't know, he wouldn't tell me. He knew that I would support your wearing that to dinner tonight."

"Damn!"

"Hey Sara? Why don't you actually wear something a little nice tonight?"

"Why? Because I enjoy Grandma's face when she sees me wearing something 'inappropriate'."

"Well, why don't you wear a pair a skirt and some type of nice shirt?"

Sara laughed. "Because I don't own anything like that."

Lorelai rolled her eyes. "Here." She pulled a black skirt out of Sara's closet. "I do believe that this belongs to you. And then…" She walked over to Sara's drawer and pulled out a plain ruby colored shirt. "This is nice."

Sara looked at her mother skeptically, "Why are you supporting dad? Since when have you ever wanted me to dress nice to one of these stupid dinners?"

"Because I am going to be the one getting bitched at because of your choice in clothes."

Sara rolled her eyes, "Since when have you cared about what Emily and Richard say?"

"Sara please. I am not in the mood to deal with their shit or yours." Lorelai said, clearly annoyed.

Sara stared at Lorelai for a moment. _Mom never acts like this. _"Fine."

"Good, now I will leave you to your business." Lorelai left the room, slamming the door on her way out.

Sara stared at the door for a second. _Okay, something is up._ _I need music. _"Sara walked over to her stereo and turned it on. Some weird song that Sara did not know came on the radio, so she switched it over to CDs. Within a few seconds, Breaking Benjamin's 'So Cold' filled the room.

**In the car, on the way to mama and papa Gilmore's house: **

On the way to Richard and Emily's the car was almost completely silent except for the light sound of the Beatles playing on the radio.

Sara hated silence. She always hated silence. "So, um, are we there yet?" She blurted out.

"Does it look like we are there yet?" Matt rolled his eyes.

"Shut up."

"Well you asked."

"Sometimes, you remind me of a five-year-old Matt."

"Well…"

"Don't start." Luke yelled. "I was enjoying the silence."

"I hate silence." Sara sighed.

"So do I." Rory and Lorelai said at the same time. They laughed for a second, and then the atmosphere turned into silence again.

Sara hates silence. It makes her think too much. _Ugh…If I could change the radio station. First it was the Beatles, now it is…whoever the hell this is. Should I go to Chilton? Everybody but me wants me to go. I shouldn't do what everyone else wants. Then again, the only reason I don't want to go is because Rory did. That is not a very good reason. That is a stupid reason. It would be a great opportunity. And it sure would make Richard and Emily happy. I should probably think of an answer now. That way I can get the money for the tuition tonight. Mom and dad won't pay for it themselves. They didn't pay for Rory's. Shit…that means I will have to go to these stupid dinners. Ugh… _These thoughts ran through Sara's head all the way to the Gilmore's.

"Now Sara, you can ask, are we there yet." Lorelai said.

At the mention of her name, Sara broke out of her trance and noticed that they were at the house. "Huh?"

"Never mind."

"Okay…whatever."

"Sara, be nice to your grandparents." Luke said.

"Do I have to be nice?"

"Yes."

"Fine, but I swear if they make a nasty comment about my 'trashiness', I'll make one back."

"No…you won't."

"So you expect me to just suck it up?" Sara said.

"Yes."

"That just wouldn't be me now would it?"

"Shut up Sara, so we can just get this dinner over with." Matt said. Sara just glared at him.

They all walked up to the door and Luke rang the doorbell. About thirty seconds later, Emily opened the door. "Hello everyone!" She greeted.

"Hello Emily." Luke returned.

"Luke." Emily never liked Luke. She never will. "Rory! There you are!" Emily hugged her.

"Hi grandma!" Rory hugged her back.

"Did I hear the doorbell ring?" Richard entered the room. "Ah! I did! Rory! It has been a while."

"Yes it has." Rory said. She walked past Emily and greeted Richard with a hug.

"I found a book that you might be interested in. Actually I found a few. You have been gone so long that my Rory's book list has been growing so rapidly."

Rory's smile widened at this. "Grandma…you don't mind."

"No, no. Go ahead. We'll catch up after you get your books." Emily said.

"Thank you grandma." Rory said. Both Richard and Rory started walking towards his study mumbling something about a book.

"So, come on in." Emily said to the rest. Sara was hiding on the opposite side of the door so that Emily could not see her. "So, I see that despite my request, Sara has still decided to be absent from this dinner."

"Sara is here mom. She is just…somewhere." Lorelai sighed.

"I'm right here." She raised her hand so that Emily could see it. "I am just hiding."

"Why is she hiding?" Emily asked.

"I don't know. What goes on in that girl's head is beyond me….Sara! Get in the house." Lorelai said, clearly annoyed.

Sara stepped in the house. "Hi grandma!" Sara said in false excitement.

"Hi Sara." Emily said snidely.

"So I was watching this movie yesterday. It was about this girl, her name was Kristy, and her grandmother hated her, because she…"

"Sara!" Luke interrupted.

"What? I was just telling grandma about this very interesting movie. I think she should watch it some time. It was a great movie."

"Sara!" Lorelai snapped. Luke was clearly furious.

"Shall we all get something to drink?" Emily asked, pissed and embarrassed.

"Yes mom. Hold on, me and Sara will be there in a second." Lorelai said.

"Very well." Emily replied and Matt and Luke followed her into the living room.

"Sara, did we not specifically tell you to be nice?"

"Was that mean? I'm sorry. I was just telling her about the movie that I saw. I believe that it was called 'The Grandmother from Hell'."

"Sara I mean it. Your father will kill you if say a smartass comment like that again."

"Wait I thought that only dad could threaten to kill me. Are you allowed to threaten me for him?"

"Sara!"

"Sorry, God! Do you seriously expect me to sit back and let her insult me? Do you enjoy listening talk to your daughter like she is a piece of white trash? Or wait, do you think of me that way too? 'Cause that is kind of how I felt today. Do I give this family a bad name because I am not one to come to a stupid dinner all dressed up? Or because I don't do everything that grandma tells me to? Or possibly because I don't let her talk down to me. I am the only one in this entire family who has the guts to treat grandma how she deserves to be treated? I don't care how rich you are, nobody deserves to be treated how grandma treats me or dad and sometimes even Matt…."

"Sara! Save this for at home. Let's just go back in there, and if she makes any more rude comments, suck it up."

"No!"

"Yes! Now go!" Lorelai pushed her into the living room.

When they got there, the room was silent. "Sorry, I had to discuss something with Sara."

Luke glared at Sara and she just rolled her eyes at him. "That is fine." Emily said. "What would you like to drink?"

"I'll have gin." Lorelai answered.

"And you Sara?"

"Um, somehow I doubt that you have Mountain Dew, so I'll take some Club Soda."

"Okay. Coming right up!"

"I thought you hated Club Soda Sara." Matt said.

"I do, but there is probably no regular soda in this house."

The next five minutes were spent in silence. The silence was quickly dissipated when Rory and Richard entered the room. That was also the time that the maid came in announcing that dinner was ready.

The rest of the dinner was spent with Lorelai and Sara's sarcastic remarks, Luke's and Rory's eye-rolling, and Matt's silence.

"So, Sara. Is it true that you were accepted to Chilton?" Emily asked near the end of the dinner.

"Um, yeah." Sara replied nonchalantly.

"Are you going to go?"

"I dunno. Still processing it." Sara said, while playing with a pea on her plate with the fork.

"Ah…I see."

"It would be a great opportunity for you Sara." Richard said.

"So I've heard."

"Well…" Emily started, but Lorelai interrupted.

"Mom, dad. Leave her alone. She is thinking about it. Don't push it on her."

"Well, Lorelai, this should be an important matter to you as well…" Richard began, but was interrupted by Lorelai.

"Dad, this is her choice." Silence… "We are going to go now. Bye mom…dad. We'll see you next Friday."

"Very well, shall we see you to the door?" Richard asked.

"No, dad that will not be necessary."

The ride home was about as silent as the ride there. Except this time it is deafening silence. There was not music. This is the kind of silence that made Sara want to pull her hair out. The worst part of it is, is that she knows she caused it. She was always the cause of family rifts. These tense silences were Sara's indication that she did something wrong. If she wasn't at that dinner, the ride home would have consisted of incessant mocking of the food or something stupid that Emily said, or the annoying music that played in the background. The only thing different about this time, is that Sara did not know what she did wrong. She always makes sarcastic, sometimes mean remarks. Something was really wrong this time. Something happened that Sara didn't know about. This silence was beyond what Sara did. This silence scared her.

"Okay somebody mind telling me what the hell is going on here!" Sara blurted out.

"What do you mean?" Lorelai asked, surprised at her daughter's sudden outburst.

"What I did at dinner tonight wasn't that bad. Why the hell are we all acting like someone died?"

"Nothing Sara. I just am not in the mood for stupid remarks right now." Lorelai said.

"Did I say anything stupid? I just want to know why we are all acting so weird."

Silence followed. Sara looked at Rory. Rory shrugged.

"Whatever."

**Back at the House: **

Sara is lying in her bed, just staring at the ceiling. She hears the door creak open. "Sara? Are you up?"

Sara tries to see the person standing in her doorway. "Mom?"

"Yeah. It's me." Lorelai walks into the room and hops on the bed.

Sara sits up. "What do you want?"

"I am not going to work tomorrow and I want I need to know what you decision on Chilton is now, so I can go to the school and get you all signed in and everything."

Sara sighed. "Oh."

"So…"

"Mom, I don't know. I'll be entering in my junior year. I'll be so lost. I mean, Rory entered in her sophomore year and she had some issues at first. Imagine how it'll be for me."

"Sara…you'll do great. You might not be Valedictorian like Rory, but that doesn't matter. This is a great opportunity for you, you know."

"I know." Sara replied.

"So?"

Sara sat in deep thought for a couple minutes. "I hate uniforms." She stared at Lorelai for a couple seconds, "I guess I could handle it. I would have to work my ass off. But like everyone is saying, it is 'a great opportunity'."

"So?"

Sara sighed. "O…kay."

Lorelai grinned. "Good to hear it."

"But I swear, if one single bozo decided to call me Mary…."

Lorelai laughed. "I'll remember to tell the headmaster that." Lorelai gave Sara a hug. "Good choice, Sara."

Sara rolled her eyes, "Whatever."

**And next time on "The Not So Cliché Family Portrait": **

**We visit Sara at Chilton. We could possibly meet her first love interest. We will also see Sara at a party. And Sara will also be receiving a car in this chapter. Just some things for you to look forward to. **

**I also just wanted to let you all know that a huge part of Sara's life, is her music. You will notice that she is kind of into that hardcore rock/metal music. She is also really into black. This kind of fits her personality, which as you know, she is very rebellious. **


End file.
